Sempurna
by Uchiha Ratih
Summary: Biarpun kau membenciku, akan ada orang yang mau manyayangiku. Dan kalaupun kau menyayangiku, masih banyak orang yang membenciku. Dan kau tau apa artinya ini? Hidup tak pernah sempurna, sayang. Sekalipun kau memiliki segalanya. Hanyalah cinta yang bisa membuat kita merasa sempurna. Hanya cinta./ RnR please


Biarpun kau membenciku, akan ada orang yang mau manyayangiku. Dan kalaupun kau menyayangiku, masih banyak orang yang membenciku. Dan kau tau apa artinya ini? Hidup tak pernah sempurna, sayang. Sekalipun kau memiliki segalanya. Hanyalah cinta yang bisa membuat kita merasa sempurna. Hanya cinta.

~OoO~

.

.

.

**Sempurna**

**Disclaimer: Gak akan pernah berubah, biarpun ikan berenang di pasir Naruto tetap milik Om MK.**

**Sasuke U – Sakura H**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit kini mulai bersedih, menampakkan raut yang mencekam. Suara gemuruh memecah keheningan pagi hari yang seharusnya cerah ini. Burung-burung tak lagi bernyanyi riang, melainkan berterbangan ketakutan. Tak berselang lama, langitpun menumpahkan air matanya dengan deras.

Gadis itu tetap disana, duduk di balkon kamarnya dengan ditemani secangkir _ocha _dan sepiringkue kering. Matanya yang sewarna padang rumput hijau itu mulai memperhatikan langit yang semakin ganas menurunkan tetes-tetes air matanya. Ah~ pagi kali ini tidak begitu sempurna ternyata.

'_Hujan ini, mengingatkanku padamu…' _batinnya sambil tersenyum. Bukan! Bukan senyuman miris, tetapi senyuman penuh kedamaian. Berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan langit saat ini. Matanya menyipit kala ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya, membuatnya terlihat bak bidadari dari langit yang bersedih.

"Sakura" Gadis yang dipanggil 'Sakura' itu menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar suara lembut memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ayo berangkat, sudah jam 7. Lagipula hujannya sudah sedikit mereda, kau tidak mau terlambat ke sekolah hari ini kan?" lanjutnya sambil berpose layaknya seoran Ibu yang memarahi anaknya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ino." Kata Sakura sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Ino. Sedangkan Ino hanya menatapnya dengan malas. "Terimakasih ya, untuk kemarin dan sekarang"

"Bukan masalah, lagipula aku senang menginap dirumahmu. Apalagi sekarang orang tuamu sedang keluar kota untuk berbisnis. Dan aku juga khawatir membiarkanmu sendirian di rumah mewahmu ini"

"Hahaahaha, kau memang sahabatku yang paling baik"

Dan merekapun melewati pagi ini dengan kebersamaan seorang sahabat. Meskipun hanya dengan berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan menuju sekolah mereka, itu sudah cukup membuat keduanya merasa nyaman dan damai.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan pemuda ini? Pemuda dengan sejuta pesona dan kesempurnaannya. Pemuda dengan paras yang tampan serta kemampuannya yang multitalenta, ditambah lagi ia adalah seorang Uchiha, keluarga terkaya nomer satu di Jepang.

Tak heran jika semua orang mengidolakannya, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Dan seperti pagi ini, sambutan yang begitu meriah didapatnya ketika ia mulai memasuki area sekolahan.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa, Sasuke-kun,"

"Saskey-chan, kyaaaaa jadilah kekasihku,"

"Uchiha-kun, milikilah aku"

"Uchiha-san, ajari aku bermain basket"

Dan masih banyak lagi sambutan-sambutan meriah yang didapatkannya dari para fans-fansnya.

'_Hn, berisik!'_ batinnya kesal. Ia heran, mengapa semua orang begitu hobi meneriakinya?! Sasuke masih punya telinga dan ia tidak mau jika nanti telinganya rusak akibat ulah bringas fans-fansnya itu.

Sasuke mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi area parkir yang menurutnya sudah menjadi pasar dadakan. Tanpa sadar, mata onyx kelamnya menangkap suatu objek yang begitu menarik. Segera saja ia menghampiri 'si objek' dengan senyum mengembang di bibir tipisnya, membuat teriakan tersebut semakin riuh karena senyum tipisnya.

~OoO~

Taman belakang sekolah, ya tempat inilah yang menjadi favorit Sasuke. Tempat yang begitu indah, yang keselurhannya hanya ada padang ilalang yang tinggi serta pohon _Sakura_ di tengahnya. Disini sepi, bahkan sangat sepi dan karena inilah Sasuke menyukainya.

Tidak ada lagi teriakan fans-fansnya disini, tidak ada lagi ocehan gaje Naruto, dan tidak ada lagi expresi datar yang biasanya selalu menemaninya.

Di tempat inilah ia bisa bebas berexpresi, membuang jauh-jauh ego Uchihanya. Dan di tempat ini pula, Sakura bisa melihat sisi lain dari si primadona Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura?

Ia tanpa sengaja menemukan tempat ini saat sedang berjalan-jalan mengilingi sekolah dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang terdidur di bawah pohon Sakura sambil tersenyum damai. Rambut ravennya melambai-lambai diterpa angin, tubuhnya pun terlihat bersinar terkena sinar matahari. Kami-sama, sungguh pemandangan ini begitu sangat tidak boleh dilewatkan.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke dengan perlahan. Wajahnya yang memerah itu membuatnya terlihat manis. Sakura mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke yang tertidur.

'_Ah, wajahnya damai sekali. Dia terlihat seperti malaikat, sempurna' _batin Sakura. Sakura mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut. Sepertinya Sasuke menikmatinya, terlihat saat ia mulai menyamankan posisi tidurnya dan semakin merapat ke Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura kaget, tapi ia segera mengontrol dirinya dan kembali mengelus pipi Sasuke.

~OoO~

Sebenarnya dari tadi Sasuke tidak tertidur. Dia hanya memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati semilir angin yang menimpanya. Namun saat akan kembali ke kelas, ia merasakan pipinya dielus lembut oleh seseorang dan itu membuatnya nyaman sekaligus mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali ke kelas.

'_Tangan ini…. Seperti 'miliknya'. Dan membuatku merasa sempurna.'_

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah hamparan padang ilalang dengan seorang gadis _pink _ disebelahnya. Ia tidak kaget, tentu saja. Sebab tadi ia sudah tau bahwa disampingnya memang ada orang. Justru yang kaget adalah Sakura. Wajahnya kembali memerah saat tau ia sudah lancing mengelus pipi orang.

Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dan berdiri, "M-maafkan aku, U-uchiha-san. A-aku akan pergi dari sini." Katanya sambil berbalik pergi. Namun saat akan berjalan, tangannya digenggam oleh Sasuke.

"Tetap disini dan temani aku, Saku" Sasuke menatap Sakura datar.

"Hihi, tentu saja, Sasu-kun."kata Sakura sambil kembali mendudukkan diri disamping Sasuke. Bel pelajaran dimulai sudah berdentang sejak 5 menit yang lalu, dan sepertinya mereka akan membolos untuk kali ini.

"Hn, okaerinasai" Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya lembut sambil tersenyum. Sakurapun juga ikut tersenyum.

"Tadaima, Sasu-kun. Aku kembali"

"Jangan pergi lagi, Saku. Aku merindukanmu," kata Sasuke sambil memeluk erat kekasih lamanya, Sakura.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, dan mencintaimu"

"Hn, aku juga mencintaimu"

Biarlah mereka seperti ini barang sejenak. Melepas rindu setelah lama tak bertemu, dan mereka kembali dengan tetap membawa cintanya. Ya, memang tak ada yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan dengan bersama dengan orang yang kita kasihi. Karena itulah sempurna yang sebenarnya, meskipun masalah tak akan selesai.

'_Mereka bilang aku sempurna. Dengan wajah yang tampan dan harta yang melihpah, mereka menyebutku sempurna. Tapi aku tak lebih sempurna darimu, Sakura. Yang selalu tersenyum setiap waktu, dan selalu ceria bagaimanapun kondisimu. Ya, aku takkan pernah sempurna tanpa hadirmu disisiku, Haruno Sakura' –_ Sasuke

'_Aku tidaklah sempurna. Meskipun aku selalu ceria dan banyak orang yang menyayangiku. Aku tidak lebih sempurna darimu, Sasuke-kun. Yang penuh dengan sejuta pesona dan bakatmu. Aku takkan bisa bersanding denganmu, tapi cinta ini membuatku terlihat sempurna dan merasa pastas dengamu. Ya, aku takkan pernah sempurna tanpa cintamu, Uchiha Sasuke' _– Sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

.

.

Yah, fic oneshot. Maaf kalau jelek ya, abisnya ficku yang berjudul "Wisdom For Love" Di delete sama adik aku yang waktu itu lagi mainin laptop-ku. Dan itu membuatku frustasi. Mungkin nanti aku akan publish ulang dari awal lagi.

Ok, review please?


End file.
